Crystalia / Queen Crystalia
"I love it when they're mad Hehe!~"- Queen Crystalia from The Crystal Return Crystalia (or also known as Queen Crystalia becuase of her becoming the new / secondary queen later on ) is a dangerous deadly Anomaly labeled as part of Anomaly #250 according to Captain Platinum and the rest of the Unigads. She is made entirely out of Crystals and is very strong at times. She even beat Captain Platinum and trapped him once just from her being angry! She was first appeared in the comic "The Mystical Cave" where when she was trapped inside of a crystal imprisonment inside of The Crystal Cave which was led to by an illusion of Grilliby's, she hypnotized Raven and made her attracted to the giant shining Crystal. Once Raven snapped out of it thanks to Forgottentale Sans, Crystalia trapped inside of the huge Crystal was very angry of this. The Crystal she was in became red showing the anger she had and made the cave collapse making Raven have no choice but to touch it. This cause Crystalia to take control of Raven and possess her until she had finished finding her queen. She then calls in Quince and Salvador has their supposedly father has returned. She then attacks Salvador and Forgottentale Sans as they were fighting an traps FT Sans inside of a Crystal Imprisonment. She then severely injures Quince and knocks down Salvador. Crystalia then leaves Raven and leaves not revealing who she really is yet to anyone. She then makes The Crystal Queen rise out of the Earth's crust after being trapped there for Eons. They then knock down Salvador's Ship and trap Quince, Salvador, Raven and FT Sans inside of a huge Crystal Imprisonment down inside of the Crystal Cave that is in rubble. They then go inside of The yet to bloom giant Crystal Rose that is towering above the clouds already. "In Blooming Crystals", Dreaded Sans attacks Crystalia but then is knocked down by her easily without a flinch and then later fights ForgottenTale Sans and Ink! Sans briefly but then outsmarts the both of them by just knocking FT Sans down and then swiftly stealing Ink's Brush and using it against him. Sans then teleports to the scene and then turns into Crystal Sans and then fights Crystalia and manages to damage her a bit. Sans then tricks Crystalia into thinking that he is The Crystal Queen but she actually already knows that they switched bodies. Making her come for Crystal Queen who is trapped inside of Crystal Sans' body. Crystalia then hypnotizes BF Swap Papyrus and tricks Papyrus into thinking they are "nice people" and that they are "good". Crystalia then switches The Crystal Queen's body back into her original body as they return abck into their planet. Captain Platinum then faces off Crystalia in a battle but then she quickly retreats as she's about to be defeated. Crystalia then is now crowned Queen as the Crystal Queen later on in "The Crystal Return" as the Crystal Queen is presumed dead. Queen Crystalia has a ton of grief about this even if she is a queen, she misses her queen so much. She then sends out little Crystal Minions of her's in order to have Vengeance on Earth and The Unigads. She then captures Zion, Eve and FT Sans luring Raven and Dreaded Sans to fight one of the sergeants she has named "Sergeant Crystal" but he was then defeated. The news came to Queen Crystalia but she wasn't angry at all about it! Queen Crystalia then sobs quietly in the grand hall of her palace on her throne. Raven then eventually frees Eve, Zion, and FT Sans from their Crystal Cages that they were put in. Raven accidentally drops FT Sans on the floor making a loud thud which then Queen Crystalia hears. FT Sans and Eve escape but Zion and Raven unfortunately don't make it out in time which then Queen Crystalia grabs the both of them and throws them very hard into a wall. Making Zion and Raven severely injured. Dreaded Sans then ambushes her off guard. Queen Crystalia then traps Zion, Raven and Dreaded Sans inside of Crystal Cages. Captain Platinum arrives at the scene by bursting down the door. Captain Platinum then attacks Queen Crystalia but she easily takes the hit with no damage. Making it now known that she is more powerful than what she used to be. She then grabs Captain Platinum but then she hears a familiar voice to her. Queen Crystalia then traps Captain Platinum inside of a Crystal Cage. Queen Crystalia then goes into a deep grief yet again until she sees Crystal Queen about to die. Queen Crystalia begs her not to go but it is too late for her as she is shattered right in front of Queen Crystalia. This causes Queen Crystalia to mentally breakdown. Raven then decides to bring back Crystal Queen in order to make Queen Crystalia feel better (even though Queen Crystalia almost killed her and her friends). Crystal Queen is brought back and so even though Queen Crystalia and Crystal Queen didnt redeemed themselves nor become good. Queen Crystalia is thankful for Raven's actions and lets her and her friends go. Info: * Has a happy cheerful personality but when mentally damaged, can really show her BAD SIDE * She loves her queen, Crystal Queen * Is now one of the crowned queens of The Crystal Planet * Has a Crystal shaped body with 3 shards floating around her skirt. Abilities: * Able to take strong hits without a sweat. * Can use her bare hands to fight only without having to use her Crystal Powers. * Can hypnotize anybody (except for strong beings) * Can create huge Crystal Shards that attack at a strong force * Can possess and control the body of someone * Able to open up Portals to other Worlds Appearances (First to Latest): # The Mystical Cave # Crystal Armada # Blooming Crystals # The Crystal Uprsing # The Crystal Return # The Infinity War # Unigads Returned Category:Characters